You Love Who You Love
by UnfamiliarSky
Summary: You never think what's down the road while the fairy tale seems real. Bechloe. Oneshot. AU.


_**A/N: Ok guys, this is a (not so) little shot I've been working on for the past few months. I'm**_ _ **extremely**_ _ **nervous posting, probably the most nervous I've ever been with something, this since I've really never done anything like this before and I really, really hope you don't hate it!**_

 _ **In case it isn't clear, the present scenes (regular type) unfold in regular time, the flashbacks (italics) move backwards, kind of in the style of TL5Y. With this finished, next will be an update for '**_ _Her Words Destroyed My Planet_ _ **' as well as a series of shots in the universe created in '**_ _You Hold Your Breath, I'll Hold My Liquor_ _ **'**_

 _ **Shout out to ChronieReader for looking this over for me and helping me decide not to throw it in the trash and set the can on fire.**_

 _ **All right, standard disclaimer now, I don't own any of the PP characters or certain lines that I borrowed from the source of my inspiration…which is revealed in the bottom. I don't want to say here in case anyone knows it for potential spoilery reasons.**_

 ** _*Some language and violence...if you feel the rating should be upped, please let me know and I'll adjust it asap*_**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **X**_

 _ **X**_

Dust and dirt flew up and sprayed a trail behind the bumper as the wheels squealed and spun. The old beater flew down the road, the backend swaying from the speed.

In the passenger seat, the redhead looked nervously from the road, to the back window, to the woman behind the wheel. She kept one hand braced on the dash while sitting sideways in the seat. The brunette remained focused and still, watching the road with her powerful gaze. She noticed the actions of the woman at her side. Anxiety falling from her in waves.

Without taking her eyes from the road before them, she spoke.

"We're ok," she said simply, hoping to calm her.

"Beca…"

The driver glanced her way at the worry and fear in her voice. She put on a small smile, taking one hand from the wheel and grasping Chloe's with it.

"Hey," Beca began with a bit more presence in her voice, "We're ok."

Chloe had a tight smile in response.

"Believe me?" Beca questioned, her familiar southern Georgia accent coating her words.

At that question, Chloe's smile became a bit more relaxed and genuine.

"Always."

Beca pulled Chloe's hand up and placed a kiss on her rings finger.

X

 _The bed creaked under her weight, slight as it was, as she crawled across it towards the redhead sitting back against the headboard. Chloe grinned, lifting her eyes from the paper and seeing Beca moving up towards her with that smirk on her face that could make Chloe weak in the knees._

" _Where do you think you're going with that look on your face Rebecca Mitchell?" Chloe asked dropping her eyes back to the newspaper, grin still on her face._

" _Goin' to you, Chloe Mitchell," she remarked, continuing until she was close enough to kiss her, but first said softly, "I been heading your way since the day I was born."_

 _Chloe's smile was covered up with a kiss before she could respond. After happily indulging in the kiss, Beca pulled back and settled to rest her head on Chloe's lap._

" _How many times I gotta tell you not to be calling me Rebecca?" she asked as she draped her arm around Chloe's thighs snuggling in and closing her eyes "Make me feel like my Momma's in the room."_

 _The redhead smirked looking down at her, sliding her fingers through the other woman's dark hair._

" _Well, we definitely don't want you thinking of her while we're in bed, do we?"_

 _She felt a short puff of breath dance across her bare legs; Beca silently chuckling at Chloe's remark. Chloe grinned again, continuing to run her fingers through Beca's hair; feeling her breathing even out. She allowed her to sleep comfortably across her lap while she pulled the newspaper back to pick up where she left off. Her eyes fell on a printed image before she shook her head and quickly turned the page._

" _What's got you so worked up when you should be relaxin' with me?"_

 _Chloe sighed again and spoke with a tone she hoped didn't betray her nerves._

" _Picture's in the paper again, baby?"_

" _They at least use a good one this time?" she asked without opening her eyes._

" _Same one as always."_

" _Damn."_

 _Chloe groaned, "Beca."_

 _The way she said her name, Beca opened her eyes and pushed herself up to face her. Chloe held up the newspaper, folded to show Beca the image. The brunette took the paper and looked at it for half a second before tossing it carelessly to the floor._

" _Don't worry about any of that."_

" _Beca, what if-"_

" _What if next time you sneeze your nose flies off?" she cut off the girl, getting a look of confusion. She obviously wasn't expecting such a strange statement, "You can't live on what if baby._

 _She moved back up to sit properly beside her._

" _So like I said, don't be worryin' on that; I won't be having my wife all upset."_

 _Chloe let out a short laugh and Beca grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together. She placed a kiss on her ring._

" _You and me, Red, we're gonna be just fine," she promised, "Believe me?"_

 _The redhead cupped Beca's cheek, leaning in enough to press a soft kiss before answering._

" _Always."_

X

Chloe let out a gasp at the sudden sharp turn that sent her bumping into the door. She cast her eyes to her wife as she maneuvered the car.

"What-What are you doing?" she asked, looking around; they had sharply turned completely around, "Why are we going back?"

"'Bout outta gas," she explained.

"What are going to do? Do we have time to fill up?"

"No," Beca answered, pulling into a gravel lot of a gas run down looking gas station, "We're gonna get a car."

They slid to a stop near an aging truck. She had no idea the type or if it could even run, but that was Beca's expertise so she trusted her. The girl could work on and drive anything.

"Let's go."

Not needing to be told twice, Chloe followed Beca to the truck. She climbed in while the brunette set to work on getting it started without a key.

Chloe watched, the nail of her index finger between her teeth. Her eyes going back and forth between the road and Beca as she fiddled near the ignition doing God knew what.

The engine clicked sputtered but fell silent. Beca was muttering under her breath as the same thing happened. Beca cursed and hurried out and around the truck, lifting the hood.

"What is it?" Chloe asked fearfully, going to stand beside her while she looked down at the motor, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know yet," she said before she started speaking quietly to herself, her hands hovering over different pieces and parts.

"Ok, maybe-"

"Beca!" Chloe suddenly spoke, clamping both hands around her arm. The brunette looked up in surprise. She was about to ask when she followed Chloe's frightened gaze towards the road.

She heard it; faint but getting louder by the moment.

"Chloe," Beca began in an eerily calm voice; keeping her eyes in the direction of the sound, "Get inside."

Chloe didn't move, frozen in place as she saw Beca pull her gun out of the back of her waistband. The redhead knew that no matter what happened beyond this moment, this image would be in her mind for the rest of her life.

The sunlight dying, the last of its rays silhouetting Beca as she turned to look back at her, gun held loosely at her side as the sirens grew louder.

X

 _Chloe couldn't help but let out a gasp at the look of the sunset kissing the little building with its rays. Beca came up beside her, clasping her hand and grinning at the look on the other woman's face._

 _The redhead glanced at her, "This is crazy. This isn't going to work, Beca."_

 _Beca didn't say anything, just continued to grin and led them towards the door. Chloe couldn't help but giggle as they entered the small church, though she quickly drew it in._

" _S'pretty," she heard Beca speak, "Not like the one I was dragged to back home."_

" _It's beautiful," Chloe spoke reverently. She cast her eyes to Beca, immediately pulling her hands away from where they'd been wrapped around her upper arm and smacked her; whispering harshly, "Beca! Take your hat off, we're in a church."_

 _She topped it off with another hit to her shoulder._

" _Hey!" she whispered back, taking the old trilby off her head while scrunching away from the hit, "It's off."_

" _Good," she nodded as the couple continued walking down the center aisle between pews._

" _Why we whispering?"_

" _Because we're in a church," she repeated._

" _So maybe you shouldn't be hitting me then."_

" _Can I help you ladies?" a voice grabbed their attention to the front, where a robed man had come from the back to stand before the church hall._

" _Afternoon, um…" Beca searched for the title for the man as it escaped her, "…sir. We was hoping-"_

" _Were," Chloe whispered towards Beca gently._

 _She was always careful when correcting the other girl. Despite the attitude she gave off, Chloe knew she was sensitive about her level of education; or lack one. It was a touchy subject, but she'd learned Chloe wasn't insulting her when doing so; as long as she didn't pile too much at once._

" _Right," Beca spoke again, "We were hoping you would do a weddin' for us."_

 _The man looked at Beca for a long moment before a look came over his face. He cleared his throat._

" _Yes, um," he paused, trying to recover his composure, "I need to meet the couple and we'll have to discuss when they would like to marry."_

" _Oh sure," Beca looked at Chloe a moment, moving her fingers anxiously around the brim of the hat in her hands, "See, we …were thinkin' today and the couple…is us."_

 _The man looked between the two women, making sure he understood. TO make sure he did, Beca reached out and took Chloe's hand in hers' the redhead chancing a smile despite her expectation to be denied. The man's eyes landed on the joined eyes._

" _Absolutely not," he declared, "I won't take part in encouraging this-this perversion."_

 _Chloe's face fell, for a quick second she allowed herself to believe it might happen. Beca saw the defeat and disappointment on her redhead. The brunette set her face and spoke quietly._

" _Sit down a minute here," she suggested, gesturing towards the nearest pew, "Gonna have me a word with the gentleman."_

" _Beca, don't-"_

" _I'm just gonna talk to 'im; promise."_

 _Beca walked over to the priest, leaning close so Chloe wouldn't hear anything in case she had to be a little colorful with her words._

" _I s'pose maybe you didn't hear right the first time. So I'll say again," she began, "We wanna get married, and you're gonna do it."_

 _The man spoke with force._

" _I'll do no such thing," he denied, "It's an abomination."_

 _Beca chuckled and scratched her jaw._

" _You know, never was much on books, me. People keep using words like you; perversion, abomination," she held up her hands as she repeated his words back to him, "It's enough to make a girl go lookin for what they mean."_

 _She looked over her shoulder at Chloe, who sat with her lip slipped between her teeth._

" _Now I ain't bothered by folks thinking down on me; see I'm used to it. But you look at that girl and think like that, we gonna have a problem."_

 _He flinched at the look in her dark eyes._

" _It's a sin," he defended himself, "The Lord tells us so."_

" _I know she could find herself a fella easy; sure. Someone rich and smart. Someone in the right circles and knows the Bible by heart. They could get married, maybe even here in your church and have a kid or two; a good life. But I promise she won't never be as happy as she could; never feel loved like with me," Beca swore without a doubt, "Which you think God would want for her?"_

 _The man looked up at the cross a moment before returning his eyes to her._

" _It's against the law," his final argument earned a smirk from her._

" _Look at me," she instructed, "You recognize my face?"_

 _He swallowed and gave her shaky nod which made her grin._

" _So you think I give a damn 'bout what the law says?" she asked with a chuckle, "Don't need it in the law's eyes; just ours and His."_

 _She gestured to the cross once more and then held his eyes. Beca saw him swallow and nod nervously. The brunette gave him a pat on the arm and stood back with a smile._

" _Baby, get on up here now," she called, "Let's make an honest woman of ya."_

 _Chloe practically bounced up to them._

 _It was a short affair, but no less emotional for the women. Beca even dropped a few tears, surprising the priest as she called Chloe, 'the only piece of luck that's ever come her way.' But in the end, the women were declared wed regardless of the law. When they were done, sealed with a kiss the man averted his eyes from, Beca asked Chloe to give her another minute alone with him._

 _She watched the redhead step back outside, a bright smile on her face, before turning back to the priest._

" _Reckon you gotta call the police now, say you seen me and all," she told him, "I don't blame you for it, but do me the kindness of leavin her out of it."_

 _He stuttered a moment, "I have to tell the truth. I won't lie when they ask what happened."_

 _Beca sighed, her eyes roaming a moment before landing on the collection plate. She pulled her gun out, aiming it without purpose towards the floor near his feet, not wanting to actually point it at the priest. As she did so she reached out and plucked a single coin from the plate and made a show of putting it in her pocket._

" _Looks like Beca Mitchell stole from your church at gunpoint."_

 _He looked completely thrown, standing awkwardly with his mouth agape and saying nothing. Beca placed her hat back on her head._

" _Pleasure," she gave him a wink before turning to go after her wife._

X

The door slammed shut behind, Beca, who instantly twisted the deadbolt and pulled down the screen. She looked out the window, keeping a sideways stance so most of her body was hidden from view. Chloe's eyes zeroed in on Beca's hand. Watching her grip flex and relax around the handle of the gun.

"Beca," Chloe said her name; her voice shaking.

Dark eyes went over to her, the redhead was wringing her hands nervously; wide eyes darting between hers and the register counter. Beca followed her gaze and saw someone peeking over it, looking at her.

"Hey," Beca called as she marched over. She slapped the countertop, "Hey, get up!"

The cashier jumped up, revealing a scrawny, teenage boy. She took a quick look at his nametag.

"Benji," she read, "You got a car?"

"You're…" he started, staring at her, "You're –"

"Yeah, yeah, we all know how I am," she interrupted, "You got a car or not?"

"Um, yeah. A Chevy out back."

"Chevy, great; love Chevy's," she held out her free hand, "Keys."

"Well, it's," he stammered, "see, it's my dad's."

Beca sighed and lifted her gun, pointing it at him. The kid's hands immediately went up and Chloe gasped.

" _Please_ don't make me shoot you kid," she asked, "Gimme the keys."

His hand shook as he pulled the keys out of his pocket and handed them over.

"Thanks," she took them, "S'go Chloe."

The redhead spared an apologetic glance to the teen before hurrying after Beca. She unlocked the door and exited, making sure Chloe was behind her.

As soon as they stepped out, ready to hurry around to the car, the sirens became piercing and three police cruisers slid to a stop on the gravel. Beca planted her feet, throwing her arm out to keep Chloe from moving forward.

"Inside," Beca declared, "Back inside, go!"

The brunette went in after her, stepping backwards to keep from turning her back on the men getting out of the cars.

Right before she pulled the door shut, Beca briefly locked eyes with a familiar pair at the nearest car. The tall man put his hands on his belt and clenched his jaw. The door slammed, blocking him from view. She twisted the lock and leaned her back against it just as a booming voiced called out.

"Rebecca Mitchell!"

X

 _Chloe sat on the porch swing, her feet pushing on the planks moving her back and forth. It was a good outlet for her combined need for movement and fresh air. She couldn't spend another second sitting inside knowing – well technically the problem was not knowing – what was happening._

 _She let out a heavy sigh and looked up at the dark sky, wondering where Beca was or if she was alright or…if what they were saying was true. It couldn't be; not her Beca. Beca would…well, ok, Chloe knew she had a temper; she'd seen it a time or two. But it was never without cause, and never more than letting loose a punch or breaking something._

 _Her eyes came back down when she heard something. Or…she thought she did. Her eyes scanned the foliage around the house, searching the shadows for the source. As she was beginning to wonder if she'd imagined it –_

" _Chloe," the whisper came from behind a large tree._

" _Beca?" Chloe dropped her own voice as well, "Beca, is that you?"_

 _A familiar head appeared around the thick trunk and began making her way across the grass. Chloe hopped on her feet and hurried over to the rail surround the wraparound porch._

" _Oh my God, Beca."_

 _The brunette hurried over and met her there as Chloe braced herself on the rail and leaned over. Beca reached up and wrapped her hands around her neck as they pressed their lips together desperately. When they parted, Chloe stepped back and Beca climbed up and over instead of going around to the steps. Once she was there, Chloe pulled the shorter girl into a tight hug, hearing a slight wince even as it was returned._

" _Oh Beca, oh sweetie," she kissed her hair, "God I was so worried. Are you ok?"_

" _Course," Beca answered pulling back, "You know me, like the old mare; can't break me."_

 _She chuckled awkwardly ducking her head down. Chloe looked at her, really taking in her body language. She was favoring her right side and remained back in the shadows rather than step into the glow of the porch light. Chloe felt her eyes blur with tears and her voice caught in her throat._

" _Bec…what-what happened? Did you really-" she had to stop as her voice cracked, "They're saying, they're saying you tried to kill your father. That he's in the hospital because you…you shot him."_

 _Beca kept her gaze down and nervously ran her hand through her hair._

" _Beca, tell me it isn't true," Chloe pleaded._

 _Beca shook her head quickly._

" _It ain't, it ain't like that Chloe," she finally replied._

" _Well what's it like, then? What happened?"_

 _Beca shifted her weight and looked up finally._

" _It was a accident," she confessed, "He was saying things, you know what he's like, and yellin' and he had his gun and-and-"_

 _She shook her head, not finishing her explanation but she'd said enough. Chloe looked her up and down as carefully as the shadows would allow. She did know what Mr. Mitchell was like. Talk around town was that he was always a hard man, but became even more so since losing his wife to illness._

" _Beca, did…did he hurt you?"_

 _The brunette just shook her head._

" _S'not important," she dismissed, "Listen, Chlo, I-I gotta take off."_

 _Chloe stepped back, "What? Where are you going to go? How long?"_

" _I don't know," she admitted, "But I ain't coming back. I can't, not after this."_

" _What? No, Beca, if it was an accident you can tell the police."_

" _And what Chloe? They'll take it easy on me? You know that ain't how it works; not for someone like me."_

" _No, I'll talk to my dad; explain it to him."_

 _Beca let out a laugh though the crack in it betrayed her true emotions._

" _Your daddy hates me, Red. Old Sheriff Beale be all kinds of happy to lock me up," she remarked; Chloe felt tears return as she realized how true the statement was._

" _When are you leaving?" she asked, trying to keep from crying outright._

" _Tonight," the brunette answered and Chloe let out a sob. Beca stepped closer, putting her hands on her cheeks, "I jus' had to see you, though. Had to say goodbye."_

 _Chloe leaned in to touch their foreheads, covering Beca's hands with her own as tears began to fall._

" _What am I going to do?"_

" _You'll be fine."_

" _I won't," Chloe disagreed, "Without you," she shook her head, "My heart won't let me get far. I'll never move on from you."_

" _No. You listen to me," Beca ordered forcefully, "Listen, you gonna have an amazing life. You're gonna get everything you want and gonna find someone who deserves you. This just gonna be a story one day. Like a dream."_

" _I don't want any of that. A life with you, that's a dream. I want-"_

 _A pair of headlights turned into the long driveway and Chloe pushed Beca's shoulders._

" _Get down."_

 _Beca ducked down and hid as the car door opened and closed._

" _Chloe?"_

 _The voice of the young deputy called out and the redhead wiped her face of any evidence of tears._

" _Tom? Is that you?"_

 _She left the porch meet him in front of the steps to keep him from having a chance to see Beca._

" _Yeah, are you ok?" he questioned, "Everything going on, I figure you're probably pretty worried."_

" _Yeah, I'm worried. Is it all true?"_

 _He nodded and sighed, "I know she's your friend, but I tried to warn you. People like Mitchell, they're no good."_

 _Chloe felt a pinch in her chest._

" _She was; she is," Chloe couldn't help herself, "She just got a rough deal, but she's not a bad person, Tom."_

" _Don't defend her, Chloe," he declared, "She tried to kill her dad, she was always causing trouble at the diner and over at Mason's store."_

" _It wasn't like that," Chloe said, looking back at the porch where Beca was hiding._

" _Yeah, she..." Tom paused, noticing her wandering gaze, "What's up there?"_

 _That had Chloe's head zooming back to look at the deputy._

" _Nothing."_

 _His eyes narrowed._

" _Is she here? Are you hiding her?"_

" _Of course not."_

" _After all this?" he questioned angrily. He pulled his gun out of the holster and poised it ahead of him towards the porch, "Step aside."_

" _Tom-"_

" _Move!" he hollered, shoving her aside, causing her to stumble in the grass._

" _Hey!" Beca's voice came sharply as she stood up, "Don't touch her."_

 _She moved towards them slowly; hands up._

" _Beca-" Chloe began warningly._

" _Don't touch her," she repeated herself._

 _Tom looked between them, and it clicked for him._

" _You two…" he paused and instead of finishing, held the gun tighter._

 _Chloe saw he had intent to use it for more than getting Beca to succumb to arrest._

" _No!" Chloe screamed, pushing his arms to the side and causing him to fire into the house._

 _Tom shoved her to the ground in anger. Seeing this Beca charged at him, tackling his body to the gravel drive and sending his gun skidding away from them. However, Beca had been led by anger and impulse to protect Chloe, she didn't realize her disadvantage._

 _Tom got a hit into her side, still tender from her earlier confrontation at home. The deputy capitalized and quickly got the upper hand. Chloe begged him to stop as he straddled Beca and repeatedly hit her. When he wrapped his hands around her throat and began squeezing, Chloe tried to pull him off but he was too strong to be moved by her._

 _She saw Beca's arms becoming sluggish; she was fading._

 _The next thing she was aware of was Beca in front of her, carefully taking the gun from Chloe's hands. Tom was on the ground nearby and the sound of sirens in the distance reached her. Someone must have heard the first gunshot Tom fired and called them._

" _Chloe, Chloe listen," Beca began frantically, her voice hoarse from Tom's hands._

" _He was going to kill you."_

" _Chloe!" Beca yelled, getting the redhead's focus, "When they get here, this was me. Understand?"_

" _What? No, I-"_

" _You seen me and called him for help and I shot him to get away. That's what you tell 'em. Ok?"_

 _Chloe began to disagree but Beca just repeated with force, "Ok?"_

 _Chloe reluctantly nodded and Beca reached out and pulled her in for another kiss._

" _I love you," the brunette declared passionately, "I love you so damn much."_

" _I love you, too."_

 _They kissed again._

" _I gotta go," Beca said after pulling apart, "Before they get here."_

" _No, don't leave me."_

" _I gotta."_

 _She watched her begin to leave, walking tenderly from her injuries. A panic rose in her throat as she realized this would be the last time she saw her. She suddenly turned around and ran inside the house. Grabbing the nearest bag and shoving random articles of clothing in it, she spun around and ran out as fast as she could._

 _She ran past the car as it pulled in, hearing it's brakes squeal to a stop and her father's voice._

" _Chloe?!"_

 _His daughter ignored him as she sprinted into the woods, happy to see Beca hadn't gotten very far._

" _Beca!"_

 _The girl turned around in time for Chloe to crash into her; crushing her in an embrace without care for her wounds._

" _Chloe, what-"_

 _The girl silenced her with a kiss._

" _What are you doing?"_

 _I'm coming with you."_

" _What? No, you can't-"_

 _Chloe only kissed her again and when they parted, Beca asked her, "You sure? There's no goin back from this."_

" _I've lived enough of my life without you, Bea. I'm not spending another minute like that ever again."_

 _They kissed once more, this time a quick peck as they heard footsteps and Chloe's father calling out for her._

" _We've got to go."_

" _Ready for this?" Beca questioned, holding out her hand. Chloe didn't hesitate to take it with a smile and a nod._

 _The two took off running, disappearing just as Sheriff Beale broke through the brush and caught the slightest glimpse of them._

" _Mitchell!" he screamed, realizing who had taken off with his daughter._

X

"What do we do" Chloe asked, coming up to Beca who was still standing at the window, "Beca what are we going to do?"

"I dunno," she blurted out, running a hand through her hair and attempting not to panic, "Jesus."

She looked around a moment in thought.

"You," she said pointing at the obviously terrified teenager, "Benji, said the car's out back?"

He nodded shakily.

"Great. You got a back door in this place?"

"Um, yeah, in a – in the store room I think?"

"You think?" Beca replied.

"Th-There is."

"Show me."

He led them to the backroom and pointed at the far wall where Beca could a door. The brunette rushed across the room, deflating when she saw the padlock near the top.

"Key?"

"I-I don't have it."

"The hell you mean you don't have it?"

"I'm – It's my first week. I've never been alone in the store before. The owner's supposed to come by at seven. He's got all the keys. I'm sorry."

Beca cursed and began tugging on the lock and doorknob, "Shit, shit, shit!"

"Beca calm down."

The brunette stepped away from the door and swiped at her face.

"Get back, Chloe."

"Beca-"

"I said get back!"

When she saw that Chloe stepped away – and had pulled the kid with her – Beca aimed her gun at the lock. She fired a shot.

Chloe jumped as the bullet ricocheted across the room.

"Beca, Jesus!"

The shorter woman inspected the lock, happy to see the lock's handle broken. She grunted as she forced open the heavy door. As soon as she had it open enough to see out, she cursed and tried to pull the door closed as quickly as she could manage. She threw a punch at the metal, not seeing Chloe's wince at the action.

"Fuck!" she shouted, "Fuck! Fuck!"

She brushed a hand through her hair before grabbing the edge of large shelf rack. She tugged several times , moving it only a few inches at a time.

"Dammit, help me!"

Benji jumped in place and then hurried over to help. The two moved the heavy shelf in front of the door, blocking it – she hoped – from anyone opening it.

"What is it?" Chloe asked, fearing she already knew the answer.

"Out back, out front," Beca spoke between panting breaths, "Stuck. They got us stuck."

Chloe could see the panic rising in her and hurried over to where she was leaning against the shelf.

"Hey, Hey, look at me," she requested, pressing their foreheads together and running her hands through her hair.

"Look at me, Bec," she asked again, "You need to breathe. Breathe like me; you need to calm down. It's going to be ok. We are going to be ok."

Chloe took exaggerated breaths, coaching Beca to mimic her until her own breathing calmed down.

"Better?"

Beca nodded.

"Ok."

"Rebecca Mitchell," a voice could be heard from outside getting their attention. Beca returned to the front of the store, feeling the others follow her as the voice continued to speak, "The building is surrounded; come out and surrender on your own or we will use force."

Beca looked out the front window and saw them all. There were more of them now standing behind Sheriff Beale, guns drawn as he spoke. She could feel Chloe come stand behind her before a hand appeared on her shoulder.

"Surrounded," Beca repeated quietly, her eyes falling closed, "Trapped."

Chloe's hand on her shoulder squeezed and Beca placed her own on top of it as tears forming behind her closed eyelids.

"It's over."

X Flashback X

 _Beca struggled as her father pulled her by her shirt collar. He dragged her out of the diner and onto the sidewalk._

" _Had it with you girl," he stated angrily as he let go with a shove, knocking her into the side of his truck with a bang, "Get in."_

" _No."_

 _He stepped closer, his bearded face right in hers and demanded in a gruff voice._

" _Get your scrawny ass in the damn truck."_

 _Beca turned around and yanked the door open just as the diner door opened again. She watched Sheriff Beale exit, Cloe behind him with her head down, looking properly reprimanded._

" _Mitchell," the sheriff said with a nod as he put his hat on._

" _Sheriff," Beca's dad replied, putting his hand on his daughter's shoulder as he did, squeezing tightly to remind her to behave._

" _I trust we won't hear of any more of this," he dropped his eyes to Beca, "unpleasantness again."_

" _We wasn't doing nothing wrong," she declared angrily._

 _Her dad's hand tightened and he gave her a short shake._

" _Hush your mouth, girl," he hissed at her; turning back to the man and agreeing, "No sir. Believe me this one'll get a talkin' to."_

 _The man nodded again before putting his hand on his daughter's back and leading her away. The girl's kept eye contact, longing for the other, until Beca's dad stepped in front of her and pushed her into the truck. He got in and started driving._

" _Knew you was stupid but this takes," he declared, "The sheriff's kid? Damn you really are empty!"_

" _We was just havin' lunch! Like all them others in there."_

" _How many them others in there being indecent? Huh? Makin' Gail call the Sheriff to complain? You lucky as hell I was in town, save your ass 'fore he could haul it away," he clicked his tongue and shook his head, "Shoulda let him. That'd teach you."_

" _Indecent?" she repeated, "We was holdin' hands and sharin' food! Nothin' wrong about that. All these folks just got their heads in their asses."_

 _He hit the brakes hard, screeching to a stop and turned to her._

" _Now you listen to me," he demanded, pointing a burly finger at her, "I've had it with this. You best shape up quick or else I'm gonna make you sorry you was ever born. I'm serious girl, you gotta learn to shut your mouth and live an honest life like it's supposed to be."_

" _What? 'M gonna do the same as you? Ploughin' fields and plantin' seeds til my hands bleed? Spend my breath prayin' for rain? That ain't no way to live," she argued back in a rant._

" _So you saying you're too good for hard work now, that it?" he asked angry at what he'd heard._

" _I'm saying what's good enough for you, ain't good enough for me."_

 _He slapped her hard across the face. Beca immediately tasted blood where her cheek was cut against her teeth._

" _You and the Beale girl," he began darkly, "It's over."_

 _Beca glared back in silent defiance._

" _I find out you've been messin around anymore…" he paused and let the threat hang, "Now get out and walk your ass home. Be there in an hour to help or by God, you'll do it all yourself til it's done. I don't care how long it takes."_

 _Beca got out without another word and slammed the door shut. She'd barely stepped off the road before the truck took off, coating her in a cloud of dust._

 _She coughed a bit before shouting in the direction the truck rumbled off in, "Go to hell!"_

 _She ran her hands through her hair and looked in both directions. Beca yearned to go back to town and back to Chloe. But she was sure Sheriff Beale wouldn't be letting her out of her sight anytime soon that day. There was a good chance he'd make her quit the diner. Damn, that stuck up owner's wife for calling him._

 _Gail had been looking at her sideways since the first day she stepped foot in there. She was just waiting for an excuse to have her thrown out every time she came by to see Chloe. She wondered how hard it would be to see her now. Because she was sure as hell going to find a way._

 _They would be together, get out of this nothing place and have a chance for a real good life. Better than any kind of sun up to sun down, back-breaking, work for nothing life ahead of her there. She would be able to give Chloe all the gems and jewels and sparkly things she deserved._

 _She sighed and turned back around to start heading home; telling herself it was just for now. Beca refused to be trapped forever._

X

"There's no way out, Mitchell," Sheriff Beale hollered again, "Why not come out and let everyone go home?"

"There's no way out," Beca repeated, turning away from the window.

Chloe worried the woman was about to start panicking again and enveloped her in a hug. She held tightly as she could, feeling her wife return the gesture.

"I love you," she spoke into her hair, "I love you so much."

Beca took a shaking breath.

"I love you, too," she responded, "More than anything."

After another moment, she stepped back, wiping the back of her hand under her nose with a sniffle.

"Benji," spoke out to the twitchy kid who had stood to the side quiet in his anxiousness, "Let's go."

He nodded and approached the door as Beca unlocked it. She opened it slowly and gave him a nod.

"Keep your hands up, just go straight to them," she advised, "Go on home. M'sorry about all this."

He shrugged nervously, "Least I got a cool story to tell, right?"

She winked and received a small smile in response. He was about to walk out when he paused and looked at her.

"Did you really do everything they say? Kill your dad and that deputy? Rob those places?"

"Now Beca shrugged, "I only did what I had to," she answered vaguely, "Go on now."

With that she opened the door more and let him walk out, closing it behind him as she heard the officer's voices give him instructions. The couple watched through the window until he was safely taken by the uniformed men and sat in a car.

Beca then sighed and looked at Chloe, "Now you."

Chloe shook her head and took Beca's hand in her own.

"We'll go together."

Beca dropped her head and attempted to keep her voice steady.

"Chloe…"

The redhead looked at her as understanding dawned on her.

"You're not coming out, are you?" a silent pause was her answer, "Beca, if you don't, they'll come in here and start shooting. They could…No. No, you have to come out with me."

"Chloe, I-I can't," she admitted, "I can't let them…let them lock me up. I can't be-be trapped; spend my life not going nowhere and being nothin' til I die. I jus-"

"Hey, hey," Chloe stopped her as Beca's voice began to crack, "You could never be nothing. Not to me. You're everything, Beca. You changed my life."

"Some good I did for it," she remarked sarcastically with a humorless chuckle, "Look where you are 'cause of me."

"Where I am?" Chloe replied, "Where I am is in the middle of a crazy adventure. Something exciting and wonderful that I've never imagined could happen to me. I got to marry the woman I love in a beautiful church. I got to hit the road and see new places. I got to fall asleep in your arms each night."

"In little motels," Beca remarked, "Cheap little nothing's we got to in stolen cars. Married by a scared little man, because he was scared'a me. We didn't even make it outta Georgia, Chloe. I wanted…" she cut herself off and sighed as tears formed in her eyes, "I's gonna take you to New York. Get you in a big city. Give you all the things you deserve. A good life, Chloe; not this."

The tears slid down her cheeks now and Chloe let out a sob, shaking her head.

"I love you," she told the redhead, "I love you. I always will, don't matter what or where."

"Don't do this, Beca," Chloe replied, "Come with me, I need you."

Beca didn't think she could explain it, not really, her inability to just let them lock her away. She couldn't.

"You're gonna go on and live an amazin' life. Get everything you ever wanted and all your dreams gonna come true. You'll live a good long life, be one of those women in a rockin' chair with a bunch of grandbabies runnin' around. And sometimes, you'll be sittin' alone and it's gonna be quiet and you'll feel like maybe someone's watchin' you. That's gonna be."

Her declaration did nothing for Chloe's tears, the girl letting out another sob before grabbing Beca and bringing her in for an emotional kiss. The force of it made Beca stumble back into the door, causing the small bell above to let out a ring.

X Flashback X

 _Chloe lifted her eyes from the counter top at the sound of the bell signaling someone new entering the diner. She took in the young woman who looked about her age. She noticed the splotches of dried dirt on her knees and the boots that looked like they'd seen a lot of days of work. The edges of her jacket were frayed, looking just as worn as the rest of her clothes._

 _Her attention was pulled off of her when the kitchen door swung open and the blonde woman came out while tying her apron._

" _Swear to God, that husband of mine would lose his head if I weren't around to remind him it's sitting on his neck."_

 _Chloe chuckled as the statement. The woman came and leaned against the counter beside her._

" _Promise me if you end up marrying that deputy that gives you the doe eyes every day, you make sure you start training that boy right away."_

 _Chloe shook her head at the good natured advice._

" _Don't worry about that. Tom's a sweetheart, but I'm not planning to marry him."_

" _Aw, why not? He's definitely sweet on you, and you already know your daddy likes him. Perfect start for a couple I'd say."_

 _Chloe simply shook her head again. She wasn't surprised, a lot of people said similar things to her. It was kind of expected to her that she would end up with her father's young deputy and Tom wasn't exactly subtle in his feelings for her. But while he was a nice guy and good looking, he wasn't for her. Of course, that didn't mean it wouldn't happen. It was very likely she'd end up marrying him anyway someday, just because that's pretty much how her life was planned out by her parents._

 _Her eyes went back to the girl at the far end of the counter, huddled over and leaning her head on her hand propped up by her elbow. She looked like she might be about to fall asleep._

" _Hey, Gail, who is that?"_

" _Who?" she asked turning to look. When she saw the girl Chloe meant, her whole demeanor changed and she dropped her notepad down and went over to her._

" _Oh no," she began, "Hey, get on out of here."_

 _The girl opened her eyes and looked up in confusion._

" _What?"_

" _Sorry kid, you can't just sit here. You're not spending money, you're leaving."_

 _Beca looked around and saw a few customers looking over at her and cleared her throat._

" _I have money," she answered, "I was about to order. Just like the rest."_

 _Gail clicked her tongue and walked away, signaling for Chloe to go down and wait on her. Chloe smirked a bit as the woman passed her muttering about standards for a respectable town business. The young girl made her way over._

" _Hi there," she greeted brightly, "What can I get you?"_

 _Beca looked up and froze as her eyes met the brilliant blues in front of her. Her heart jumped into her throat and hammered in an unusual rhythm._

" _I, uh, " she looked down at the menu quickly, before speaking, "a Coke, please."_

 _Chloe smiled and nodded, turning around and preparing the glass before coming back and placing it in front of the girl. Taking a moment to look her over, wondering why she felt oddly familiar._

" _Anything else?"_

 _Beca shook her head._

" _It's 85 cents."_

 _Beca nodded after taking a long sip and sighing with contentment at the cold drink she really hadn't planned on having. The girl reached into her jacket pocket, her eyes flicking up to Chloe a moment before clearing her throat and pulling a handful of change out onto the countertop. She looked at them awkwardly a moment, separating the coins to buy time. She again looked quickly up and Chloe then back down at the coins and cleared her throat before sliding it all over._

" _Keep the change."_

 _Chloe thought a moment; realizing that while she appeared the same age, Chloe couldn't recall seeing her at school._

" _Ok so…" she began looking over the money, and deliberately counting through it out loud, trying not to seem patronizing, "Let's see what we've got here. A quarter, some nickels and dimes, ok. Some pennies. So, twenty five, thirty five, forty five, fifty five, sixty five, seventy, seventy five, eighty, eighty five. There we go. That leaves, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven in change."_

 _She looked up at the girl who had been watching and listening._

" _Sure you want me to have it?"_

 _Beca took a moment before nodding and Chloe gave her another smile before putting the money into the register; throwing the extra in her apron pocket._

" _I haven't seen you around before," Chloe spoke._

" _Don't come up to town a lot," she answered running her thumb over the glass._

" _I'm Chloe,"_

" _S'pretty," she commented of her name. She looked at the girl a moment, wondering why she recognized her; sure she'd remember coming across someone as gorgeous as her, "I'm Beca."_

" _Pleasure to meet you, Beca," she smiled happy the girl seemed to relax a little while talking to her, "So where do you live, if you don't come into town a lot?"_

" _My folks got a place, little ways south," she answered, " I come now and then, help my daddy bring stuff to the markets."_

" _Is he doing that now?"_

" _Oh, no," she shook her head, "We had some words, see, and he took off back home."_

" _Without you?" she asked surprised, not imagining her parents doing such a thing._

 _Beca just shrugged._

" _If he didn't, I wouldn't be havin' a nice drink with a pretty girl," she winked, feeling a new confidence as Chloe blushed._

 _Beca took a minute and decided to take a chance that she was reading the moment right._

" _When you done workin'?"_

 _Chloe looked at the clock, "Half an hour."_

" _Think I can make this coke last that long?" she asked and Chloe grinned._

" _I hope so," the waitress found herself saying._

" _Well, maybe…I can hang around a bit after, too?" she phrased it like a question._

 _Chloe leaned on the counter, looking shyly into Beca's eyes_

" _Well, maybe you could come along on those market trips more often," she suggested and Beca smiled like a dope._

" _Yes ma'am."_

X

"You ready?"

Chloe looked at Beca after the question.

"To say goodbye?" she replied with a sad smile, "Never."

"C'mere."

Chloe did so as she was told and leaned in for another kiss.

The last kiss? Oh, God, it was their last kiss. Once she walked out that door there would never be another. Beca had no plans to leave that building alive.

There would never be another stolen moment behind the diner. No more late night taps on her window. No more hushed conversations in her bed after sneaking the girl in and trying not to wake her father.

No more crooked smirks.

No more of that adorable drawl telling her what their futures would be.

' _Your face should be on the big screen. You got that 'It Girl' look.'_

' _What if we just sing and laugh the rest of our lives?'_

' _Won't be counting dimes forever. We'll wear Sunday clothes on a Tuesday.'_

' _You 'n me, Red. This world'll remember us.'_

No more calloused hands on her skin.

No more deep eyes looking into her own.

No more…Beca.

At the cemented realization, Chloe pulled Beca back when she started to separate. She put everything she had into the second kiss. Everything she'd ever felt for the girl. Everything she'd never get a chance to say in whatever years remained of her own life. Beca felt it and returned all of it right back to her.

When they finally did pull apart, no more words passed between them. Beca only nodded, a small sniff telling that her emotions were beginning to win. Chloe took a shuddering breath and wiped her eyes before stepping aside to let Beca open the door.

She did so, opening it a crack and taking extra caution by shouting out to the men.

"Don't shoot! She's coming out!"

Chloe reluctantly moved forward as the door opened enough to let her out. Her feet felt like hammers against the ground as she forced herself to take a step…then another.

"Chloe!" she heard her father exclaim; relief obvious in his voice, "Chloe, come over to me. Just keep walking, honey."

Chloe looked back over her shoulder where she could see Beca still standing with the door slightly ajar, watching her. She took another step, still looking over her shoulder at Beca as she did so; watching her get left behind.

This would be the last time she saw her alive; probably the last time at all. She didn't know if she had the strength to see her after. She wondered if Beca was thinking the same thing, because she opened the door a little more and leaned out a bit to see her better.

They held eye contact as Chloe paused her steps.

A shot cut through the air, causing Chloe to jerk in surprise and let out a yelp while Beca slammed the door shut; the bullet crashing into the doorframe.

"Hold your fire, damn it!" Sheriff Beale shouted, putting an open palm out towards the officer who apparently though he had an opening he should take. The sheriff turned his attention back to his daughter, "Chloe, it's ok. Keep walking, honey. It's ok. Just a little more and it's over."

She looked back at the closed door, a wild panic beginning in her chest now that she couldn't see Beca while her father's words echoed in her head.

Inside, Beca was now sitting on the floor, leaning back against the wall. Without Chloe there, the brunette allowed herself to sob openly. The gun held limply in her hand as she tilted her head back and let the tears slide freely.

"M'sorry Momma," she said between sobs, "I'm sorry."

She ran the back of her hand across her eyes.

"I just wanted…" she let out a sob, "…I just wanted _more._ "

She thought of the stories her mother used to tell of her life before she married her father. Stories of her own mother and father taking her along on trips to New York. She used to breathe for those stories; dreaming of a day when she would walk those streets herself. A place with opportunities on every corner and buildings lined ever sidewalk as far as you could see.

"I should'a listened to you," she said as she slid her eyes closed, "You miss a lot when you ask too much, ain't that what you used to say? Guess I wanted too much."

She put her head in her hands and sobbed, not caring for the discomfort of the gun handle pressing against her. She halted when she heard shouting start from outside and pushed herself to stand up. She braced herself in a defensive stance and pointed her gun at the door, sure that this was it. They were coming for her now. That thought vanished when she heard a hard banging on the door and Chloe's voice.

"Beca! Beca let me in!"

Before she could think better of it, Beca was unlocking the door and immediately had her arms full of a shaking redhead.

"What're you doin?" she asked, "You're so stupid, what're you doing?"

She couldn't believe Chloe would come back, knowing what was likely to happen.

"I told you before, I'm not living another minute without you."

"Chloe, you can't. I won't let you."

"Here's the thing, that life you painted for me out there," she spoke, "All those things, I could have, they don't matter, Beca. Not without you. I don't need to end up in a rocking chair. What's ahead of me? I'd rather breathe in life than dusty air, and that's what I have with you."

"Chloe, I-" Beca felt herself begin to cry again, no longer able to hide it from her.

Chloe, stroked her hair out of her face and rested her head against hers.

The two looked towards the door as they heard her father yell.

"Get them out of there! Now!"

Beca grabbed her hands and pulled her away from the door, looking in her eyes and speaking desperately.

"Chloe, Chloe there's still time to go out. To have everything you want."

"You're not listening," she shook her head, "All I've ever wanted is on this side of the door."

"You're crazy," she couldn't help her smile even as she said it.

Voices got louder and Beca pulled Chloe now behind the counter, placing her behind her.

This was it.

Beca lifted her gun and pointed it at the door. She felt Chloe holding tightly to the back of her shirt. She sent a silent prayer that Chloe would be left alone. If – no when – when they came in, they should focus on Beca. Surely Sheriff Beale would have told them not to let his daughter get hurt.

A few loud bags shook the door, causing them both to flinch and Beca pushed Chloe down behind the counter just as the frame splintered and the door flew open. Beca didn't wait.

She fired first.

The first officer fell as he was hit in the thigh, but the followers returned fire right away. Chloe screamed despite herself as the shots were exchanged. Beca ducked down behind the counter as well, covering Chloe's head as glass from the hard liquors behind the counter rained down on them. She peeked back over to fire a few more times before shouting at Chloe.

"The back room! Go! Go!" her voice was nearly drowned out by all the firing.

Beca lifted Chloe up and positioned herself in front of her as they moved. She hurried Chloe along, making sure to face them and shoot a few times as they moved. They quickly reached the room they'd been in before.

Chloe entered first, slamming the door shut as soon as Beca stumbled in after her. The brunette losing her balance as she entered and Chloe fell back against the door, taking a second to lock it before sliding down to sit on the floor. Her chest heaving with large panting breaths, she listened to them all call out to each other and knew it would only be maybe a minute or two before they came back to where they were.

Her heart dropped as she realized something.

Beca was still on the floor where'd fallen; grunting as she appeared to struggle with pushing herself up.

"Beca!" she scrambled over to her, muttering frantically as she did, "No. No. No. No."

She slid her hands around the girl's shuddering torso and carefully turned her over to lay her across her lap.

"It's ok. It's ok,' Chloe had no idea which of them she was talking to.

Beca let out a short cry of pain at the movement. Chloe looked her over and saw Beca's hands shaking violently and coated in blood.

"Oh…" Chloe choked out, seeing the deeply soaked shirt. She couldn't see where the wound was or – God – how many there were; only the blood.

She could feel Beca's entire body quivering against hers. She could feel the short, quick movements of her chest as she took what panicking breaths she could.

"God. It's ok," she repeated again, "It's ok."

"C…Chloe…you…"

"Shh," Chloe instructed; tears falling as she brushed the chocolate hair away from where they stuck to the sweat on her wife's face, "I've got you. I've got you; you're going to be fine."

Beca let out half a chuckle before it turned into a cough.

"M'not go…gonna be…anythin' soon."

"Don't talk like that, " she ordered, still stroking her fingers through her hair, I said you're going to be fine and I'm just as stubborn as you so you better believe it."

Another series of coughs came that presumably were meant to be laughs.

"Yes ma'am."

"You're …so beautiful," Beca wheezed, looking up at Chloe from her lap.

"You've looked better," Chloe joked through her tears, getting a smile from the bleeding girl.

After a few heartbeats, quiet except for Beca's airy breaths and the muffled sound of officers outside the door, Beca spoke again.

"Ain't so bad."

"What is, baby?" Chloe asked with a sniffle. Beca took as deep a breath as she could, which honestly wasn't much at all.

"Dyin'."

Chloe couldn't stop the sudden hard sob that escaped her, but she clamped her lips shut to prevent another. Beca weakly lifted her hand to touch it to Chloe's cheek. Chloe covered it with her own; partly for the comfort, partly because she was sure Beca wouldn't be able to keep it there more than minute.

"It's ok," Beca breathed, "This…dyin'…it ain't so…so bad. Not if…I'm w-with you."

"You're with me," she affirmed, "I've got you. Do you feel me?"

She tightened her hold as Beca nodded.

"Yeah," she coughed a bit more, this time a splatter of blood coming with it and falling down her chin, "S-Sing for me?"

Chloe nodded, tears streaming as she began to sing softly for her.

" _May your dreams bring you peace in the darkness_

 _May you always rise over the rain_

 _May the light from above, always lead you to love_

 _May you stay in the arms of the angels"_

Sheriff Beale entered the gas station; walking with a purpose through the front room. The smoke from all the gun shots was beginning to dissipate and he took in the damage done to the business. What he didn't see, however, was any sign of his daughter or the Mitchell girl.

As he walked further in, he noticed a small trail of blood leading towards the back where officers were gathered. Fearing the worst, he approached quickly.

"Chloe!"

" _May you always be brave in the shadows_

 _Til the sun shines upon you again_

 _Hear this prayer in my heart and we'll ne'er be apart_

 _May you stay in the arms of the angels"_

Chloe heard her father's voice holler beyond the door. He was telling them to get in the room. To get her out of there. She continued to focus only on Beca, who was watching her as her eyes seemed to glaze and she fought her drooping lids.

" _May you hear every song in the forest_

 _And if ever you lose your own way_

 _Hear my voice like a breeze whisper soft through the trees_

 _May you stay in the arms of the angels_

She could feel Beca's weight begin to slacken in her arms. Chloe held her tighter; feeling the warm blood begin to seep into her own clothes. She took a shaking breath.

" _May you grow up to stand as a man, love_

 _With the pride of your family and name_

 _When you lay down your head_

 _For to rest in your bed…"_

Beca went limp and Chloe closed her eyes, her voice breaking as she finished even if the ears she sang to were no longer hearing her.

"May you stay in the arms of the angels."

She didn't open her eyes. Only grasped at as much of Beca as she could and pulled her tight against her. She clutched desperately to the unresponsive woman, burying her face in her neck and screaming with everything she had; not caring that the men just outside the door could hear her.

The scream faded out and Chloe finally dared to open her eyes. Immediately she started choking on her sobs; heavy and terribly powerful, they shook her body as she looked her over. She saw the half closed lids over what she could see of her eyes. Oh God, her eyes.

"No," she cried, "No, no, Beca. Beca, please."

She pleaded, for what she didn't know, but she begged something of her. Some miracle that would put breath back in her chest and life back in her eyes. She ran her hands over her face repeatedly, continuing to cry big, buckling sobs.

The door was forced open but Chloe didn't bother looking up.

"Chloe," her father began, speaking to her softly as he looked upon the scene, "Come here, honey. It's ok, let's go home."

Chloe continued to look at Beca's… _body_ , her teeth clenching in anger the more she heard her father say. Her eyes noticing the dropped gun near them in her peripherals. She held Beca tightly still, stroking her face and sliding her hands over her eyes. The girl wasn't in there. She wasn't trapped anymore; would never be again.

She finally felt like she had a real understanding in that moment of what Beca meant when she talked about how you could be trapped while just living your life. Chloe didn't want to be trapped in a life without Beca.

"Chloe? Are you listening?"

Suddenly, Chloe grabbed the gun and aimed it at the officers, with a scream as her dad shouted.

"No!"

The bangs were the last things she heard.

X

 _The door opened and the woman exited the small shop, holding her little six year old's hand as the girl happily licked the ice cream cone she'd been gifted; something that was usually only saved for special occasions._

 _The whole day felt special, her Momma asked her to come with her to town, something Beca had always wanted but hadn't been able to do before then. She got to put on her pretty blue dress for the trip._

" _You want some, Momma?" she asked, holding the cone up towards her mother._

 _The woman smiled and bent down to take a small taste of the vanilla ice cream._

 _"Mm, that's good," she commented as she stood back up and looked down at the little girl, "Thank you Rebecca."_

 _She looked at her and smiled sweetly, placing her hand on her head to stroke her hair. The affection had Beca looking up at her smiling._

" _Are we going home now, Momma?"_

" _Almost, we're just going to stop at one more place," she sighed quietly, "Momma just has to talk to the doctor."_

" _Are you sick again?"_

" _That's why I'm going to see him today," she explained, "You remember I went to see him a few weeks ago when I felt sick?" at the tiny girl's nod she went on, "Well he did a test to see what was wrong, and today we'll find out what it says."_

" _Oh, ok," she accepted the explanation as they began walking again, "Momma, does New York have ice cream as good as this?"_

 _Her mother laughed at the question, "Well, there's a lot of ice cream in New York, but I don't know. You'll have to go there and taste it to find out what you like better. You know there's a place that has 31 different kinds of ice cream?"_

" _What?" the little girl asked in a dramatic voice, "That's a lot!"_

 _Mrs. Mitchell laughed at her reaction and looked ahead as they walked; smiling when she saw a woman she hadn't seen in quite a while approaching the opposite way with a little girl._

" _Hello, Lucy," she greeted the redheaded woman who smiled in return._

" _Hello Grace, I haven't seen much of you lately."_

" _You know how it is," she answered vaguely._

 _While the adults talked, the two little girls looked at each other for a minute before Beca spoke._

" _Are you getting ice cream, too?" Beca asked the strange girl._

" _No, my mom says we don't have time. People are coming over today so we have to get ready."_

 _Beca looked up at her mom who was saying goodbye to the other woman and then back down at the girl._

" _Here," she said, holding out her cone, "You can have the rest of mine. I only licked a little."_

 _The little redhead smiled brightly and accepted it._

 _They parted ways as their parents guided them on and Beca's mom looked down at her with a big smile._

" _That was really sweet of you honey."_

 _Beca just shrugged, "She wanted some. I can get more next time."_

 _Her mother sighed sadly, knowing it would likely be a while before they could spare it to get her girl the treat again. She had decided to forego some of her usual purchases of the week in order to get it for her that day; she just had a feeling the girl would need something good to hold on to after the visit that afternoon._

 _Beca looked back over her shoulder._

" _She's really pretty Momma," she looked at her mom as they approached the doctor's office._

" _Yes she is," Grace answered, seeing that the little girl had definitely inherited her mother's beauty._

" _I hope I see her again," Beca continued._

" _I'm sure you will, honey."_

 _Her mother opened the door and walked in, but Beca paused and looked again, seeing the girl was looking back at her too._

 _They met eyes and the girl smiled at her and Beca felt herself smile back._

 _She definitely hoped she got to see her again._

X

X

X

 _ **A/N: Well I sure hope you all don't hate me for that. This idea came to me while listening to the soundtrack for the Bonnie & Clyde Broadway Soundtrack (if you haven't heard it, go now! Or later, I don't know what you guys have going on in your life.)**_

 _ **Oddly enough, the song Chloe sings isn't a part of that musical at all! It's called 'Lullaby for a Soldier (In the Arms of the Angels) and as I was writing it, it just fit too well not to use. (Another thing you should head to YouTube and listen to if you never heard her sing it on Sons of Anarchy)**_

 _ **Hoped you all liked it…or at least didn't think it was the worst 10,000 words you've ever read.**_


End file.
